margaretversefandomcom-20200213-history
Nun
A nun is a member of a religious community of people, typically living under vows of poverty, chastity, and obedience in the enclosure of a monastery. Covenants Each Margaret has their own following of nuns, save for Moon Margaret and Mar Stargaret due to their deep space nature. The mums The Bilabial Sisters When she transported the city of Morris, Manitoba across space to Ploapatopia, Moose Margaret transformed its original inhabitants into the mums against their will. In their current existence, Mums act as servants to Moose Margaret, engaging in tasks ranging from temple construction (there are 75 temples dedicated Moose Margaret in their city of Mudgement, each in various stages of completion) to meal prepping. The Mums appear to be the only sect of Margaret-worshippers that were driven do so against their will, although they now unquestioningly cater to Moose Margaret's every whim. The Moose Manglers These are a group of separatist mums that live on the outskirts of Mudgement, where they engage in horrifying rituals with yarn in their worship of Mar Stargaret. They face extreme persecution by the other mums, and are not recognized by Mar Stargaret. The hnuhns The Voiceless Alveolar Sisters The hnuhns originated when a group of Carmelite nuns in the Abbazia Pisani in Padua, Italy, discovered Morgue Margaret eating a sausage in 1100. They broke away and began to worship her in secret, and have since spread across continental Europe. When cats in their abbeys pass away, the hnuhns offer up the cats' bodies to Morguearet. After a time ranging from 2 days to 23 years later, the hnuhns will find the amalgamated corpses of cats reanimated to roam the local alleyways. The ñuñs The Palatal Sisters Followers of Nugget Margaret arise when a paralegal, prep cook, personal trainer, pig farmer, poolboy, plumber, or pizza delivery person in the southeastern United States awakes in the middle of the night to a vision of a burning pumpkin hovering before their eyes. The following morning when they awake, they begin a trek on all fours towards the Okefenokee National Wildlife Refuge in southeastern Georgia. Those that survive the journey inevitably encounter Nougrat and have most of their memories purged save those involving pudding. The rest of their days are spent huddled together in burrows and speaking a language similar to Hungarian, but upside-down. Their actual acts of service towards Nugget Margaret remain unknown, as anyone who has ever stumbled across one was overcome with a particularly bad case of Nougrat Rage and devoured some piece of their own body and succumbed to gangrene or blood loss. The ngungs The Velar Sisters On the shores of Lake Balkhash in Kazakhstan, Meg Margaret has gathered a group of followers known as the ngungs. Their primary pursuit in the present day is to brew kombucha from the lake water, however in the past they have assisted in raising Meg Margaret's offspring, and will rise to the occasion again when more are born. The ɴuɴs The Uvular Sisters Mysterious sightings of otherwise normal-looking Carmelite nuns sitting on extinct deep-sea volcanoes and stumbling along the abyssal plain on Earth are invariably encounters with ɴuɴs in their natural habitat. These sisters are tasked with harvesting deep-sea minerals for Bag Margaret, which they teleport up to her floating body and built into structures by her inhabitants. The ɴuɴs are actually descended from the mums of Mudgement after they fled the tyranny of Moose Margaret and were reconfigured into their current forms. Designed to withstand the crushing pressures, chilling temperatures, and lack of air on the bottom of the ocean, the ɴuɴs will actually suffer explosive decompression if brought to the surface. The ɳuɳs The Retroflex Sisters A sixth order, the ɳuɳs, are purely theoretical and have never been empirically proven to exist.